2019 Japanese Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:27.064 |fastestlap = 1:30.983 |fastestlapdriver = Lewis Hamilton |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 45 |winner = Valtteri Bottas |winnernation = FIN |winnerteam = |second = Sebastian Vettel |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Lewis Hamilton |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 2019 Japanese Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Japanese Grand Prix 2019) was the seventeenth race of the 2019 Formula One season, the thirty-fifth time the Japanese Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar, and the thirty-first time it was held at the Suzuka Circuit. It was held between 11 October and 13 October 2019. In qualifying, postponed until Sunday, Sebastian Vettel took pole position ahead of Charles Leclerc and Valtteri Bottas. In the race, Vettel jumped the start, but immediately stalled, giving Bottas the lead. Max Verstappen also moved ahead of Lewis Hamilton, and tried to pass Leclerc, but the two of them made contact at Turn 2, sending Verstappen to the back of the field whilst Leclerc had to pit for a new front wing at the end of lap 3. In the closing stages, Hamilton closed the gap to Vettel with fresher tyres, but could not find a way past, whilst Bottas went on to take his sixth victory. Vettel and Hamilton finished second and third respectively, while Hamilton and Bottas' double podium finish gave their sixth constructors' title. __TOC__ Background With news of Typhoon Hagibis approaching, race stewards declared that FP3 would not occur and qualifying would be postponed until Sunday, otherwise the drivers would qualify with the fastest times from FP2. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Magnussen failed to set a lap time within the 107% rule after crashing in Q1, but was given permission from the stewards to race. He was then given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *† Kubica failed to set a lap time within the 107% rule after crashing in Q1, but was given permission from the stewards to race. He was then forced to start from the pit lane after changing his chassis. Grid Race Report Post-race Results ** 15 points for third place and 1 point for the fastest lap. *† Leclerc originally finished sixth, but was given a fifteen-second time penalty for causing a collision with Verstappen and driving his car in an unsafe condition. *‡ Pérez crashed after colliding with Gasly on the final lap, but because the chequered flag signal was shown a lap early, the race was classified to have finished with fifty-two laps instead of fifty-three, thus allowing Pérez to keep ninth place. *§ Both cars were disqualified on October 23, following a protest by regarding brake balance adjustments being altered without driver input. Milestones *The fifth time a qualifying session has been postponed to race day. * clinched their sixth consecutive Constructor's Championship, putting them on level with for the record of most consecutive constructors' championships. * 's 99th race victory. *Valtteri Bottas's 100th points finish. *Carlos Sainz, Jr.'s 50th points finish. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:Japanese Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Japan